Une étude à cheval
by odvie
Summary: Post-Reichenbach: Sherlock revient mais il y a un petit imprévu auquel il n'avait jamais pensé. J'en dis pas plus sinon je raconte tout. Multi-rating, et 0/20 pour le résumé. - -'
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Sherlock fronça les sourcils : l'appartement était vide ! Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Il avait décidé de se dévoiler à John en faisant une entrée triomphale après 3 ans d'absence. Malheureusement, il était vide depuis presque trois ans d'après Mme Hudson. Mais où était passé le médecin militaire ?

« Il a dit qu'il repartait dans son village natal en Écosse. Je suis désolée Sherlock mais c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Son ancienne logeuse était vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir aider le détective plus qu'elle le souhaitait. Il vit qu'elle était sincère et préféra sortir dans la rue pour réfléchir rapidement.

Alors... John avait quitté Baker Street, quitté Londres et Sherlock n'avait aucune idée de la localisation du village natal de John, ce dernier ne lui en ayant jamais parlé.

…

Là, c'était une situation vraiment compliquée et infaisable sans aide extérieure. Il fit donc appel à la seule aide possible et disponible dans l'immédiat :

« Mycroft... »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Le détective claqua la portière et examina les environs : c'était ça le village où John avait grandi ?

Smailholm était un petit village situé dans le Sud Est de l'Ecosse. Un paysage plutôt montagneux, avec des rochers éparpillés et de grandes étendues d'herbe et de forêt. Les maisons étaient de taille raisonnable, moins grandes que certaines situées à Londres, mais étaient belles avec leurs murs de pierres. Une tour en ruines surplombait le village, certainement construite durant le 15ème siècle. Plus bas, il y avait une maison de taille moyenne, entourée d'autres bâtiments plus récents et de prés clôtures où s'ébattaient quelques chevaux. De loin, il pouvait distinguer comme une carrière dans laquelle une personne travaillait avec un cheval sombre. Il détourna la tête du domaine : il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi des gens montaient et dressaient des chevaux. Après tout, on en avait plus besoin : les voitures étaient plus rapides et bien plus pratiques !

Il décida de partir à la recherche de son médecin militaire. Le village n'étant pas très grand, il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps à le trouver.

…

Finalement, le seul endroit qu'il restait à visiter était le domaine avec les chevaux... il ne put s'empêcher de grogner : il avait peur des chevaux et espérait qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'en approcher de trop près. Il respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers le lieu visé d'une marche rapide : plus vite il trouverait John, plus vite il pourrait le convaincre de revenir avec lui à Londres et plus vite il s'éloignerait de cet endroit où il y avait des chevaux.

Il examina rapidement la maison et les autres bâtiments : la maison en vieilles pierres, les écuries et la grange également mais bien plus récentes. Une petite carrière ronde se tenait devant l'écurie, près de la maison. Une grande carrière rectangulaire était situés à l'entrée du domaine, juste à côté de l'écurie. Les pâtures étaient plus en arrière, sans doute pour que les animaux ne soient pas dérangés par les visiteurs éventuels.

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années se tenait appuyé contre la barrière de la carrière et regardait un cavalier qui travaillait une bête dont le dressage laissait à désirer. Il se força à approcher et demanda :

« Monsieur Watson ? »

L'homme se retourna :

« C'est moi. Vous êtes un touriste ? Ou alors, vous avez eu une panne ?

-Non, je cherche quelqu'un. »

L'homme était petit et mince, mais il pouvait deviner la musculature à travers les vêtements. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés et assez courts, blonds avec plusieurs mèches grisonnantes qui lui donnaient un air distingué. Il avait les yeux acajou qui lui rappelaient quelqu'un en particulier.

« Vous êtes le père de John Watson. »

Ce n'était pas une question car il en était certain, la forme du visage était presque identique à celui de son ancien colocataire, mais plus mince, provenant sans doute de la mère. Les vêtements étaient simples et pratiques pour l'équitation : une culotte de cheval épaisse et grise foncée, des chaussures d'extérieur chaudes, une veste d'équitation épaisse et marron sombre.

« Vous avez besoin d'un médecin ? Si c'est le cas, vous devriez aller voir Mc Gregor, il est de garde pour les prochaines 24 heures. Mon fils est occupé en ce moment.

-Occupé à monter un cheval... Lança le détective avec dédain.

-Occupé à dresser, corrigea le père avec calme.

-Pas très efficace...

-Le cheval n'est arrivé qu'hier : un anglo-arabe destiné à remporter les meilleurs concours de saut d'obstacles. Mais il y a eu des erreurs de dressage, de l'incompétence surtout. Cet hongre a été traumatisé et ne veut plus sauter aucune barre. Il devient fou dès qu'il en voit une. Il tente de le maîtriser et on va ensuite reprendre le travail à l'obstacle à zéro. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

La monture : une bête alezane claire sans aucune marque blanche, la crinière coupée courte et la queue peu fournie. Elle se cabrait et dérobait la simple barre posée sur le sol sableux. Le cavalier tenait bien en selle, et poussait l'animal à avancer en cercles concentriques autour de l'objet. C'était un homme un peu petit par rapport à la taille du cheval mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il portait un pantalon d'équitation noir avec une veste assez large de couleur kaki. Il ne portait pas de casque, laissant voir ses cheveux blonds et courts, mais était très sûr de lui. Ses bottines noires étaient en très bon état et entretenues régulièrement. Sa voix était calme et il voulait faire comprendre à sa monture que cette barre n'était pas dangereuse.

Il insista de longues minutes et finalement déclara la séance terminée et félicita le cheval trempé de sueur. Il descendit et s'approcha de la barrière où se tenait son père et un autre homme qui était sans doute un visiteur ou un propriétaire qui avait besoin de leurs services.

« Alors John ? Demanda le père d'une voix forte.

-Il n'a pas confiance en lui, et a vraiment peur des barres. Il a dû être dressé avec des techniques de barrage à l'ancienne.

-Je vois : on doit tout reprendre depuis le début avec lui. Très bien, tu peux le remettre à l'écurie : on commence demain sa rééducation. Au fait, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. »

John eut un temps d'arrêt de plusieurs secondes, puis s'approcha de la barrière que son père ouvrit pour qu'il puisse sortir.

« Papa, tu peux tenir les rênes ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Une fois les mains libres, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le détective qui eut un sourire :

« Je suis de retour John. »

BAM !

Ça, ce n'était pas non plus prévu au programme ! Il s'était pris une droite puissante dans les pommettes. Bon sang, John avait un sacré coup de poing ! Il en était tombé par terre ! Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que deux mains le saisirent et le soulevèrent violemment :

« Trois ans Sherlock ! Trois ans ! Tu te rends compte ? Trois putain d'années ! Espèce de sale...

-John je...

-Trois ans Sherlock ! Stupide bâtard !

-John... Je suis désolé.

-Espèce de... !

-Pardonne-moi John.

-Quoi ?

-Pardonne-moi. »

John n'en revenait pas : Sherlock, revenu on ne sait comment, venait de s'excuser ! Il en était médusé : laquelle des deux nouvelles était la plus choquante ? Il n'en savait rien. Les deux étaient aussi invraisemblables l'une que l'autre. Quand au père, il préféra hausser les épaules et demander sans se gêner :

« Tu ramènes le cheval à l'écurie, ou je m'en occupe ? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui en même temps : ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à cette demande qui eut pour effet de faire retomber la soudaine tension. John aurait plutôt pensé que son père l'aurait retenu d'une main sur l'épaule et de quelques mots qui avaient le chic pour le calmer. Sherlock s'était dit que l'homme aurait immobilisé le médecin et l'aurait poussé à discuter tout en le tenant fermement au cas où une nouvelle droite partirait : un John en colère n'étant pas la chose à approcher dans un rayon de dix mètres au minimum... Ou alors si, mais garde aux conséquences fâcheuses.

« Non- John se redressa et lâcha le détective qui n'eut même pas le réflexe de cacher sa surprise- je vais m'en occuper. Tu peux me rendre les rênes Papa. »

Sa voix était calme, maîtrisée, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le brun reconnaissait bien son ancien colocataire : sitôt l'éclat de colère passé, tout redevenait calme et serein. D'où pouvait venir un tel contrôle de ses humeurs ? Le cheval n'avait même pas bougé lorsqu'il lui avait accordé une brève caresse sur le chanfrein avant de se mettre en route vers l'écurie. Il n'y avait plus aucune colère dans ses gestes. Il se résolut donc à le suivre.

Il se força à attendre au milieu de l'allée du bâtiment qui séparait deux rangées de box aussi spacieux les uns que les autres. Seuls quatre d'entre eux étaient occupés : celui avec l'alezan clair que John venait de monter, un autre au fond contenant un superbe cheval noir comme l'ébène, un cheval gris pommelé à l'entrée qui grignotait tranquillement son foin, et un autre palomino qui somnolait juste dans le box en face du gris, profitant d'un rayon de soleil. C'était calme, aucune bête n'était agitée. On entendait juste la voix de John qui flattait sa monture tout en la brossant soigneusement. Sherlock se sentait presque de trop dans cette scène : le médecin et l'animal semblaient presque se comprendre tant l'homme savait anticiper ses gestes et ses réactions. Faisait-il pareil avec ses patients ?

« John... Tenta-t-il, décidant de casser la bulle ainsi formée.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici Sherlock ? »

La voix du médecin avait changé d'intensité, devenant plus froide, ce qui fit dresser une oreille étonnée au cheval alezan dont il s'occupait. Il fallait jouer finement :

« N'ai-je pas le droit de te rendre visite ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais continua le pansage :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est à cause d'une enquête car il ne s'est rien passé de particulier ici depuis mon arrivée. »

Bon, la première tentative avait lamentablement échoué... Il allait devoir jouer franc jeu :

« Je viens te chercher et te ramener à Londres. Nous allons reprendre les enquêtes John ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Était-ce suffisant pour faire changer le médecin d'avis ? Vu comment il cessa de brosser sa monture pour aller s'appuyer contre la porte du box, il sût que la partie n'allait pas être facile :

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te suivre cette fois ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Désolée du temps que je mets à écrire mais concilier job d'été et écriture n'est vraiment pas une chose aisée. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 :

Sherlock s'était tendu : John était vraiment en colère. Comment désamorcer la situation ? Il savait d'avance qu'il se contrôlerait tant qu'il resterait dans l'écurie. Peut être valait-il mieux rester dans cet endroit peuplé de chevaux... Mais rester ici pour lui était une torture !

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici Sherlock, mais ne crois pas que ton numéro va suffire pour me faire revenir à Londres. J'ai refait ma vie ici. »

Le détective haussa un sourcil : sa vie ça ? Vivre à la campagne à dresser des stupides chevaux ? C'était une vie ? Non, ce n'était pas John...

« Ta vie est ennuyeuse, John.

-Je t'emmerde Sherlock. »

Ça, au moins, c'était dit...

« Mais John... Comment peux-tu vivre avec ces animaux stupides ? Ce n'est pas toi.

-Est-ce que tu me connais vraiment Sherlock ? »

Il y eut un silence, coupé par le bruit de la mastication du foin. Puis John reprit :

« Sais-tu réellement ce que je suis ? Crois-tu que je ne suis qu'un médecin militaire en manque d'action ? N'as-tu jamais essayé de voir au-delà de cette étiquette ?

-C'était inutile. Tu ne voulais jamais me dévoiler ta vie privée.

-Parce que tu trouves ennuyeux la moindre petite chose qui te semble _normale_. »

Là, il devait admettre que son ancien partenaire n'avait pas tord, mais tout ce qui concernait John n'était pas forcément ennuyeux... à part cette soudaine passion pour le dressage de chevaux. Il devait lui faire comprendre que cette activité le mènerait à rien.

« John, tu n'étais pas ennuyeux à l'appartement.

-Parce que maintenant je le suis ? »

La conversation commençait à être dangereuse...

« Je suis ennuyeux aujourd'hui pour quoi Sherlock ? Parce que je ne veux plus te suivre partout ? Parce que tu n'as plus personne pour s'occuper de quoi à Londres ? Ou bien parce que personne n'est capable de te supporter plus de 30 secondes sans vouloir te frapper ? Désolé Sherlock, mais je ne suis pas ton obligé : je n'ai pas à t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. »

Il retourna à son pansage, tournant délibérément le dos au détective qui se sentit étrangement seul sur le coup et qui préféra quitter l'écurie.

« Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le père de John venait de le rejoindre alors qu'il ruminait appuyé sur la barrière de la carrière depuis une grosse heure. Il fronça les sourcils face à cette compagnie qu'il craignait hostile.

« Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Ouais, et alors ?

« Il disait que vous étiez un sacré connard des moments mais que vous sachez aussi être un bon ami quelque fois. »

Bonjour le sentimentalisme...

« Je suppose qu'il est en colère contre vous. »

Chose extrêmement facile à voir : même un enfant de trois ans aurait pu le déduire !

« Mais peut importe ce qu'il dit, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux avec vous. »

Pas besoin de le mentionner, Sherlock le savait déjà.

« Votre disparition l'a terriblement affecté vous savez. »

Sans blague...

« Je suppose que vous êtes venus ici pour une bonne raison. »

Oui : ramener John à Baker Street et reprendre les enquêtes comme avant. Mais ça, il ne préféra pas le dire, il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

« J'ignore la raison exacte de votre venue. Mais comme vous avez fait un geste envers mon fils, tout aussi désastreux qu'il a été, je vais lui demander d'en faire un envers vous. »

Si c'était pour recevoir une nouvelle droite, non merci.

« Il y a une chambre d'amis à l'étage. »

Quoi ? Le paternel l'invitait à rester ici ?

« Quelque chose me dit que vous ne partirez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas eu ce que vous voulez. Alors j'ai pris les devants. »

Il était prévoyant celui-là... Autant que son fils.

« Je vais parler à John. »

Il s'éloigna, laissant le détective seul à sa barrière à réfléchir.

Le soir, il fut invité à partager le repas avec la famille, ce qui ne le tentait guère à cause de ses habitudes alimentaires plutôt anarchiques. Mais en vue de se faire bien voir par John, il fit un effort, bien que celui-ci passa la soirée à l'ignorer comme la peste. Mais comme il l'avait espéré, il en avait appris un peu plus sur son médecin préféré.

En effet, John savait à peine marcher qu'il avait déjà un pied à l'étrier, ce qui annula l'hypothèse d'une passion soudaine et illogique : le blond avait grandi avec les chevaux et les dressait avec son père depuis l'âge de 15 ans. En tant que passionné de haute école, il avait réussi à apprendre à son propre cheval quelques figures de l'art équestre, ce qui intrigua le brun : depuis quand l'équitation était un art ?

Il avait alors observé plus attentivement John. Ce dernier avait perdu pas mal de poids et s'était affiné. Dommage que le vêtement ne lui permettait pas d'en voir plus mais il se doutait qu'il avait pris du muscle. Son dos semblait plus souple, ses jambes solides ne tremblaient pas et aucune boiterie ne gâchait la marche énergique. Il avait également une meilleure mine que dans son souvenir, moins stressé, moins fatigué, plus serein. Le détective se dit alors qu'il devrait regarder le médecin monter pour mieux saisir les changements.

Par contre, la nuit fut plus difficile : les chevaux étaient nerveux et plusieurs avaient henni à plusieurs reprises dans l'écurie. D'après les grognements de John et de son père, il s'agissait d'un chien du village particulièrement agressif que le propriétaire excédé laissait divaguer. Apparemment, ce chien risquait très fortement le coup de fusil... Surtout s'il osait attaquer l'une des bêtes dans le domaine.

Le lendemain, il suivait John comme son ombre, restant appuyé contre la barrière de la carrière ou assis sur un ballot de paille de l'écurie si ce n'était pas un tabouret ou bien la marche d'une échelle. Tous les points de vue étaient bons pour récolter des des données. Bien sûr, il n'approchait pas les animaux à moins de trois mètres... Mais il ne parlait pas et se contentait de regarder et de collecter les informations. Son ancien colocataire avait compris le manège et faisait comme s'il n'était pas là, attendant qu'il fasse un geste.

Cette situation dura deux longs jours. Puis, alors que le blond montait son cheval personnel -un hongre gris pommelé nommé Tempête- et qu'il tournait dans la carrière dans un pas plutôt paisible, il décida que de rester à la barrière n'était plus suffisant. Mais quelque chose le stoppa : dans cette carrière, il y avait John, mais il y avait aussi cette masse de muscles qui pourrait le tuer en moins de dix secondes.

Que faire ?

Cette indécision le faisait trembler : le cheval était son ennemi ! Il se rappelait d'une bête noire déchaînée cabrée devant lui alors qu'il était à terre devant elle, à la merci de ses sabots tranchants. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir. Ce n'était pas le cheval noir dans cette carrière. Celui-ci était gris et blanc. Mais qu'importe, son pouls était élevé et sa respiration rapide et courte.

Il ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, cette image cauchemardesque lui revint. Il ne pourrait jamais passer sous cette barrière !

Le cavalier sembla se rendre compte de son trouble mais haussa les épaules : il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Il mit donc sa monture au trot et s'occupa de sa reprise. Si Sherlock n'était pas fichu de dire ce qui n'allait pas, il ne pourrait pas l'aider.

Le détective ouvrit les yeux : il devait passer cette barrière, prouver qu'il était plus fort que sa peur, plus fort que cette montagne de muscles en mouvement. Tendu et vraiment mal-à-l'aise, il se força à se baisser et marcha difficilement jusqu'au centre de la carrière. Il allait y arriver.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour et fuir à toutes jambes lorsqu'il vit le cavalier trotter en larges cercles autour de lui. Pourquoi rendre cet acte aussi difficile ? Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour ignorer l'animal et ferma les yeux, comptant ses pas.

Lorsqu'il fut au centre du terrain, il cessa de marcher, les jambes flageolantes et ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui, John sur Tempête, tous les deux arrêtés et qui l'observaient avec attention. Ils étaient séparés d'une dizaines de mètres mais Sherlock ne put rater le regard fier du cavalier qui semblait avoir compris la peur panique de son ancien partenaire. Il se mit donc en avant, restant éloigné du brun qui était sur ses gardes et fit sa reprise comme si de rien était, laissant son unique spectateur se déplacer dans le terrain ou rester immobile, modifiant ici et là le trajet du duo qui faisait son possible pour rester suffisamment loin.

De cette façon, le détective pouvait voir et suivre des yeux l'animal, mais aussi le cavalier dont il admira la chute des reins et la souplesse de son dos qui encaissait les mouvements sans secouer tout le corps. Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur alors que son ami ne faisait qu'un avec sa monture ? Comment faisait John pour ne pas voir la dangerosité du cheval ? Lui ne voyait que çà. Il en venait presque à regretter le fait d'être parti : sans sa disparition, John serait resté à Londres, et n'aurait pas repris l'équitation. Et il n'aurait pas eu à se ridiculiser en voulant le ramener.


	4. Chapter 4

Excusez l'updating mais il y avait une énorme faute dans le texte. Je ne pouvais pas laisser çà: elle m'agressait les yeux. T_T

Chapitre 3 :

« Sherlock, à cheval. »

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils : comment osait-on lui donner un ordre ?

Devant lui, John avec Tempête, équipé d'une étrange ceinture de cuir très épaisse avec deux larges poignées sur le haut. Le cheval portait également sa bride et il était tenu par une longe devant mesurer au moins six mètres. L'homme portait une longue cravache fine de couleur noire dans une main.

Le détective n'était vraiment pas chaud pour monter. Rien que l'idée de se trouver sur cette bête le faisait trembler. S'il refusait, il froisserait son médecin, ce qui gâcherait certainement toutes ses actions mises en œuvre depuis presque une semaine pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces à nouveau. Mais s'il acceptait, il se ferait ridiculiser. Laquelle était la mieux ? Il décida de la jouer version dramatique :

« Je savais que ce jour était arrivé John : le jour où je me ferai assassiner de tes propres mains. Par contre l'idée de l'accident de cheval est plutôt mal trouvée... »

Le cavalier roula des yeux d'un air partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement puis demanda sur un ton légèrement moqueur :

« Aurait-tu peur Sherlock ? »

L'intéressé se redressa, piqué dans sa fierté. Lui, peur ? Quelle idée stupide ! Franchement, comment osait-on insinuer que Lui, Sherlock Holmes, avait cette émotion tribale et inutile qu'était la peur ? Évidemment qu'il était mort de trouille à l'idée de se retrouver sur un cheval ! Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi on montait encore aujourd'hui alors qu'il y avait des voitures ! Finalement, il se leva et s'approcha de l'animal : sa fierté était en jeu. S'il prouvait qu'il avait peur, John se moquerait de lui.

Le blond lui fit la courte-échelle pour l'aider à monter et lui dit de bien tenir les poignées et de ne pas les lâcher. Il grogna en disant qu'il n'était pas idiot au point de se lâcher en plein mouvement. Pour toute réponse, le médecin s'était mis à rire.

Il fallait avouer que la position de Sherlock n'était pas digne d'un cavalier de haut-niveau. Il avait le dos droit comme un i, les bras et les mains complètements crispées, les jambes un peu trop repliées et les pieds trop en arrière. Il fallait ajouter la peur évidente dans ses yeux, qui se changea en colère lorsqu'il entendit rire.

« John, si tu as fait ça pour te moquer de moi, je trouve que c'est complètement ridicule et je te jure que... !

-On se calme, Monsieur le détective. J'ai promis à mon père que je te traiterai avec autant de respect qu'un autre cavalier. »

Si c'était ça sa manière de traiter les autres cavaliers, autant descendre tout de suite... Il voulut amorcer un mouvement mais le cheval se mit en marche, le faisant s'immobiliser sur son dos, aussi tendu qu'un arc.

« Comme tu sembles avoir peur à cheval, pour une raison que j'ignore totalement, je pense qu'on va tout reprendre à zéro avec toi. Donc première leçon : présentation des trois allures principales du cheval. »

Sa toute première leçon ne s'était pas du tout déroulée comme ça... Étrange...

Le trio ainsi formé se déplaça jusque dans le corral -un rond de sable fermé- et John se plaça au milieu tandis que Tempête se mettait à marcher docilement autour de lui, agrandissant son cercle grâce au mou peu à peu libéré par la main qui tenait la longe.

« Aujourd'hui, on ne s'occupe pas de la position de tes mains, ni de ton dos et encore moins celle de tes jambes. Je me fiche de ce que tu as appris avant, des clichés sur l'équitation que tu as intégré dans ta tête, de tes expériences bonnes ou mauvaises. Les seules choses que tu as à faire sont m'écouter et te laisser porter. »

Sherlock sentit que la leçon débutait. Il craignait déjà la suite des événements, mais la voix de John se fit entendre à nouveau :

« Déjà, je veux que tu saches que tu n'as rien à craindre. La ceinture de voltige est très pratique pour les débutants, et Tempête est très bien dressé. Maintenant, respire profondément et décontracte au moins ton dos. »

Le cheval marchait d'un pas tranquille mais attentif : si John donnait un ordre quelconque, il obéirait immédiatement. En attendant, il devait juste marcher avec ce cavalier débutant hautement stressé sur son dos.

« Bien, comme tu peux le constater, le pas est l'allure la plus lente du cheval. Elle est composée de quatre temps, durant lesquels le cheval est toujours appuyé sur trois de ses jambes, car oui un cheval a des jambes et non des pattes. C'est une allure marchée à quatre battues symétrique. Sa vitesse est d'environ 6 kilomètres/heure. »

Il savait de quoi il parlait, Sherlock en était sûr. Il sursauta un peu lorsque sa monture accéléra un peu le pas sur un claquement de langue. Il était un peu secoué.

« Accompagne les mouvements avec ton bassin. Avant, arrière, avant, arrière. Ne t'occupe pas de tes jambes : aujourd'hui on s'en fiche. Maintenant prépare-toi pour un départ au trot. Tempête, trotter ! »

Le cheval obéit dans un léger mouvement de tête. Sherlock crut qu'il allait tomber et s'agrippa plus fermement aux poignées, totalement déséquilibré. Cette allure était horrible !

« Ne te penche pas en avant, garde ton buste à la verticale et descends tes jambes. »

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Mais il se força à suivre la directive et se redressa, tentant d'accompagner les mouvements pour être moins secoué. Ses jambes se déplièrent pour tenter de faire le tour du ventre du cheval et il trouva peu à peu une position à peu près confortable.

« Bien. Alors, le trot est l'allure intermédiaire. C'est, comme tu as pu le constater, une allure sautée, composée de deux temps. Tu peux les compter très facilement. Le cheval se déplace par bipèdes diagonaux : l'antérieur droit et le postérieur gauche avancent en même temps, suivis par l'antérieur gauche et le postérieur droit. Les bipèdes diagonaux se déplacent de façon symétrique. La vitesse du cheval est d'environ 15 kilomètres/heure. »

Il trotta encore quelques minutes, le temps de s'habituer un peu à la sensation, mais son souffle avait du mal à suivre.

« Prépare-toi pour un départ au galop à gauche. A gauche, galop ! »

Tempête passa immédiatement à l'allure supérieure, surprenant une fois de plus Sherlock qui se retrouva plongé dans une bribe de souvenir : un cheval noir immense complètement fou lancé au triple galop et lui sur son dos, tentant par tous les moyens de l'arrêter sans y parvenir.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir et se concentrer : il était dans un corral, sur un cheval gris et blanc, tenu à la longe par la personne en laquelle il avait le plus confiance.

« Et ben, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait définitivement perdu, commenta John sur un ton ironique. Donc, maintenant que tu as repris tes esprits. Le galop est l'allure la plus rapide. Elle est basculée et composée de trois temps suivis d'une période de suspension. Le cheval galope soit à droite, soit à gauche : la différence se trouve dans l'enchaînement des mouvements des membres. C'est plus confortable que le trot mais plus fatiguant pour le cheval. Sa vitesse va de 20 à 30 kilomètres/ heure, mais on trouve aussi des plus rapides. »

En effet, l'allure était plus facile à accompagner et malgré sa peur, Sherlock pouvait presque se sentir libre avec la vitesse et le vent dans ses boucles noires. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça en fin de compte...

John claquait de la langue en rythme avec les foulées de Tempête, donnant parfois des indications pour que le cheval reste à la même cadence. Il avait remarqué le regard hanté du détective et avait compris le problème : si Sherlock avait aussi peur des chevaux, c'était à cause d'une leçon qui s'était vraiment mal passée, certainement la première. Ce genre de traumatisme ne passerait pas en une seule séance, il le savait. Mais comme il avait promis à son père, qui avait flairé le problème rien qu'en l'observant dans l'écurie et près de la carrière, il ferait en sorte de l'aider à passer outre cette peur, comme avec tout cavalier nécessiteux. Pour le moment, ça semblait bien parti...

Il laissa Sherlock galoper encore un peu puis demanda à la monture de ralentir l'allure et de repasser au trot, ce qu'elle fit sous la protestation du brun secoué dans la transition. Néanmoins, il se reprit rapidement et accompagna aussi mieux qu'il put l'allure jusqu'à ce que Tempête repasse au pas sous les indications du blond. Il était essoufflé, comme après une poursuite dans les rues de Londres. C'était inédit comme sensation.

Lorsque le médecin déclara la leçon du jour terminée, le détective ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier : il avait surmonté sa peur et ce, devant son ami ! Par contre, il sentait vraiment ses jambes flageolantes lorsqu'il descendit et se précipita vers la première chose susceptible de servir de siège : affronter ses peurs était vraiment éprouvant. Il ne suivit même pas John qui ramenait son cheval dans son box et préféra attendre qu'il sorte avant de bouger à nouveau. Il avait mal dans ses jambes et dans son dos, et grogna à plusieurs reprises en voulant s'asseoir plus confortablement.

« Vous devriez vous étirer. Sinon je ne vous raconte pas les courbatures. »

Le père de John était-il toujours aussi discret dans ses déplacements ? Mais ce genre de conseil, il pouvait se les garder : jamais Sherlock ne s'abaisserait à faire une chose aussi ennuyeuse que des étirements... Quoique...

Note de l'auteur : Allez, à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir! Pardonnez le temps que je met à écrire mais cet été je bosse: donc je ne peux me concentrer pleinement sur mes fictions que les soirs et les week-end. Mais sinon, bonne lecture à tous et profitez bien de vos vacances!

Chapitre 4 :

Comme le père de John l'avait prédit : Sherlock se retrouva le lendemain matin avec des muscles aussi durs que la pierre. Et loin de s'en émouvoir, ce fut lui qui le guida jusqu'à un autre cheval, un bai (corps marron, crinière et queue noires) cette fois :

« Il est brossé et sellé, à cheval. »

Le détective se figea : impossible de monter avec des courbatures pareilles ! Il avait déjà du mal à monter les escaliers alors mettre le pied à l'étrier...

Il voulut se détourner dans une remarque assassine mais il remarqua John au loin en train de travailler avec l'anglo-arabe dans la carrière : passage de barres au sol et tout petits obstacles au programme. Comment faisait le blond pour être aussi à l'aise ?

« A cheval. » Répéta le père d'une voix sans appel.

Il grimaça pour mettre le pied à l'étrier et il se hissa sur la selle, aidé par le cavalier. Ses jambes lui rappelaient douloureusement la séance de la veille.

« Aujourd'hui, nous faisons juste une promenade au pas. »

L'ainé avait déjà une monture en main, le cheval noir, qu'il enfourcha aisément et s'approcha pour accrocher une longe à la bride du cheval bai :

« C'est juste pour vous tenir et éviter que vous ne vous éloignez de trop. Au fait, votre jument s'appelle Patience. »

Patience... Quel nom idiot ! Un nom plat, qui n'inspirait pas grand chose... Et Sherlock dut cesser ses réflexions pour se tenir fermement au pommeau de la selle lorsque sa monture se mit à marcher pour suivre le cheval noir.

« John ne me fait pas de leçon aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le médecin franchir un petit obstacle sans aucune difficulté.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Mais après, il sera tout à vous.

-Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

-Demain, il a un concours de dressage avec Tempête. Alors comprenez qu'il ait besoin de s'entraîner un peu tout seul. Mais je suis confiant pour lui : le dressage a toujours été sa discipline favorite. »

Sherlock ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi : pour lui, le dressage consistait à éduquer un animal. Comment pouvait-on en faire un concours ? Il allait devoir poser la question à John, ou bien comprendre par lui-même.

Il passa une heure à déambuler autour du domaine, passant autour des près où il vit avec stupeur quatre poneys Shetland le suivre au petit trot le long de la barrière. Il y avait pas mal de bêtes en fait, sauf que la plupart restait en permanence au pré.

« Ce sont des Hunters Irlandais, expliqua le père de John. De très bons chevaux de sport, très résistants. Idéal pour le saut d'obstacle et le cross, mais mon fils préfère l'élégance du Pure Race Espagnol... N'empêche que Tempête est un Hunter et il ne s'en ait jamais plaint. »

A quoi pouvait ressembler un pure race espagnol ? Le détective était un peu largué sur ce coup. Il sentit qu'il allait devoir faire quelques recherches car il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Il préféra de loin l'histoire du village et de la tour écroulée et finit même par apprécier le fait de voir le monde d'un peu plus haut sur un cheval qu'à pied ou en voiture. Sur le dos de sa monture qui devait mesurer un bon mètre 70, beaucoup de choses semblaient plus petites et les murs bien moins hauts.

De retour au domaine, il vit que John avait quitté la carrière mais il se doutait qu'il se trouvait dans l'écurie : le médecin était toujours très attentifs aux soins des animaux comme ceux des personnes. Sherlock espérait pouvoir profiter du même niveau d'attention qu'il obtenait de son ancien colocataire avant son faux suicide: çà lui avait trop manqué durant ces trois années.

Pour le moment, il devait se contenter de quelques paroles encore un peu froides et de très rares contacts accidentels, sauf durant sa leçon où le professionnalisme et toute la diplomatie du blond étaient ressortis. Il en avait donc conclu qu'il devait utiliser les moments où John était en contact avec des chevaux pour s'en rapprocher. Et comme ces animaux lui semblaient moins impressionnants avec John (malgré leur taille avoisinant les 1m70 au garrot voire 1m80 pour les plus grands), il jugeait ça possible.

Le soir, il eut une occasion inespérée pour lui : l'une des juments du domaine souffrait de coliques sérieuses et nécessitait une surveillance constante, d'après le vétérinaire appelé en urgence. John avait envoyé son père se reposer et avait décider de passer la nuit à l'écurie avec la bête malade. Et Sherlock étant ce qu'il est, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de rejoindre son médecin préféré. Il s'attendait à le voir assis dans un coin à surveiller les box, emmitouflé dans sa veste, mais pas à ce qu'il soit en train de parcourir l'allée du bâtiment avec la jument de robe baie claire en main, faisant des aller-retour sur toute la longueur.

« John ? Appela-t-il sans faire attention aux réactions surprises des quelques occupants de l'écurie. Pourquoi tu marches...

-C'est ce qu'il faut faire lorsqu'un cheval a des coliques, expliqua le cavalier sans cesser sa marche. C'est pour remettre le système digestif en marche. Il va y en avoir pour plusieurs heures, tu devrais te reposer à la maison. »

C'était bien John, ça... Mais le détective en avait décidé autrement: il repoussa l'image du cheval capable de le tuer en moins d'une seconde (celui devant lui étant malade et bien incapable de se cabrer) et tendit timidement une main vers le licol pour l'attraper.

« Je reste. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix assurée.

Et de toute façon, si un problème se présentait, John serait capable de maîtriser le cheval et de le maintenir hors de danger.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu vas passer une partie de la nuit à déambuler dans une écurie avec moi ? » Demanda le blond avec étonnement.

Apparemment oui puisque le brun tenait le licol à droite de la tête de la jument. Il n'était pas très rassuré mais le fait de savoir l'objet de sa peur affaibli l'aidait vraiment à rester. Et puis il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec le médecin qu'il n'avait pas pu fréquenter de la journée.

Ils marchèrent en silence durant une bonne heure, puis le détective se lassa de cette ambiance un peu lourde et décida qu'il devait parler, puisque John ne le ferait pas. Alors il parla, de la dernière enquête qu'ils avaient résolue ensemble, de Moriarty et de son plan diabolique visant à le faire chuter, de la menace des trois tueurs et des trois balles, de la préparation du faux suicide et de ses raisons de rester caché pour démanteler le réseau du criminel-consultant, et enfin de son retour officiel dans le monde des vivants, après avoir été blanchi par la presse. Il lui fallut du temps pour tout raconter mais il se sentit léger lorsqu'il eut terminé.

La jument marchait plus vite, ses coliques semblant se calmer lentement mais sûrement, et il aperçut la tête John par dessus l'encolure basse de l'animal. Celui-ci l'avait écouté, sans rien dire, et semblait avoir compris les raisons de sa « fausse mort ». Doucement, il se pencha pour se rapprocher du plus grand :

« Je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussé à agir mais sache que je ne te pardonne pas de m'avoir laissé croire ça durant ces trois dernières années. »

Sherlock commençait à se demander si tout ses efforts avaient vraiment servi à quelque chose parce que là...

« Mais, continua le médecin sans s'occuper de l'expression inquiète de l'autre homme. Comme je sais que les rancunes vont rester et ressortir dès qu'une occasion se présentera, je te propose de faire table rase du passé et de recommencer à zéro. »

Comment ça recommencer à zéro ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir tout recommencer : ses excuses, ses efforts, ses tentatives de rapprochement ?

Il fut surpris de voir la main droite du médecin tendue par dessus l'encolure :

« Bonsoir. Je m'appelle John Watson, médecin-militaire et cavalier professionnel. »

C'était donc ça ! Sherlock serra la main sans hésiter et répondit avec un sourire sincère :

« Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant... et apprenti-cavalier. »

S'il se penchait un peu plus, il pourrait presque sentir le souffle du blond...

La jument releva soudainement son encolure, sans doute lasse de tenir la chandelle entre les deux humains. John éclata de rire :

« Et cette demoiselle jalouse que l'on ne s'occupe pas d'elle s'appelle Rose.

-Bonsoir Rose, lança le détective sans réfléchir, avant de s'éloigner brusquement parce que la demoiselle en question cherchait à fouiller ses vêtements.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle vérifie juste si tu n'as pas caché des friandises dans tes poches. »

Mademoiselle était donc très gourmande aussi...

« John, comment vas-tu faire pour le concours ? Il est trois heures du matin et...

-La reprise se déroule justement le matin. Et comme j'étais sensé me lever à 5 heures, je crois que je vais faire une nuit blanche et puis tenir au café le restant de la journée, tout simplement. »

Et Sherlock n'hésita pas à rester avec lui pour passer le temps, même si rentrer dans un box lui semblait encore impossible. Il s'appuya contre la porte et ainsi ne quitta pas son médecin des yeux : il l'avait perdu une fois, pas question de le perdre à nouveau !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 :

Coldstream, village frontalier de l'Écosse, froid et brumeux à cause de la rivière Tweed qui coulait à moins d'une demie heure de marche à partir de la sortie. Peu d'habitants mais bien plus peuplé que Smailholm, ce lieu semblait en pleine effervescence. Pour Sherlock, il était difficile de croire qu'un stupide concours de dressage, dont il n'avait toujours pas compris la définition exacte, pouvait attirer autant de monde. En quoi voir des cavaliers dresser des chevaux sauvages pouvait être intéressant ? Et puis toutes les bêtes qu'il pouvait voir étaient tout sauf sauvages ! Non, là il lui fallait des explications...

Il voulut demander à John mais le trouva en train de panser Tempête, et le père, voyant le détective chercher à tourner autour de son fils, préféra prendre les devants et l'envoya dans les tribunes pour trouver LES places idéales pour bien voir les concurrents. Une tâche qui pourrait peut être occuper ce brillant génie pendant quelques minutes tout au plus. Il en profita pour s'approcher de John :

« Pas trop fatigué ?

-Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de dormir sur le chemin du retour.

-Ton parcours...

-Je le connais sur le bout des doigts, et je crois même que Tempête le connaît mieux que moi. »

Le père sourit : c'était bon signe.

« Tâche de bien les impressionner. Sors ton meilleur jeu. En plus, il y a deux femmes parmi les juges.

-Je te récupère combien de numéro de portable ? Plaisanta le médecin en peignant la crinière grise de sa monture pour la lisser.

-Très amusant... Il y en a une qui devrait être à la retraite depuis au moins une dizaine d'années, et l'autre semble être une grande romantique attendant son prince sur un cheval blanc.

-Le mien est gris pommelé, je pars déjà avec un handicap...

-Cesse de dire des âneries et concentre-toi sur le concours. »

Le père s'éloigna, laissant son fils seul avec son cheval.

John put enfin se replonger dans ses pensées tout en préparant Tempête.

Tout d'abord, il se rappela la chute de Sherlock : comment ce génie de détective avait-il fait pour survivre ? Et comment avait-il réussi ce tour de magie ? Qu'est ce que le médecin avait manqué pour ne pas voir la supercherie ? Son ami ne lui avait rien expliqué à ce propos, préférant garder une part de mystère. N'empêche, COMMENT un homme pouvait-il faire croire à sa mort pendant 3 ans et revenir comme une fleur ?!

Lorsqu'il jugea sa monture impeccable, il entreprit de la seller et de la brider avec soin. Le bruit du cuir et du métal se firent à peine entendre au milieu de l'agitation des autres cavaliers. Ensuite, in flatta l'animal puis se changea rapidement dans le van : tenue correcte obligatoire !

Lorsqu'il ressortit du véhicule, il se dit que Sherlock ferait très certainement une drôle de tête en le voyant ainsi : pantalon d'équitation immaculé, bottes noires cirées et brillantes, veste de concours noire longue et élégante, gants d'équitation noirs et surtout son casque remplacé par un chapeau noir complétant la tenue. Il attrapa sa cravache de dressage, détacha Tempête, vérifia si la sangle était bien serrée et se mit en selle. Direction le terrain d'entraînement, histoire de s'échauffer un peu.

Il commença par laisser son cheval marcher à son rythme sur la piste avec les rênes longues : ça lui permettait de faire les derniers réglages tels que la longueur de ses étriers ou bien vérifier si la sangle était suffisamment serrée pour ne pas que la selle tourne.

Un cavalier brun voulut se faire remarquer en l'interpellant et en mettant son cheval bai en place devant lui, mais le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence et se mit au trot en ajustant ses rênes.

Bien sûr qu'il avait été réellement furieux contre Sherlock lorsque ce dernier avait osé se montrer au domaine familial avec un grand sourire comme s'il n'était parti que deux jours. Et ce n'était pas une droite qui avait suffit à sortir toute sa fureur. Non, s'il s'était écouté, le détective aurait fini à l'hôpital suite à un passage à tabac en règle. Heureusement que son père avait intervenu sinon il y aurait eu un véritable carnage.

Puis cet abruti d'ex-colocataire l'avait suivi jusqu'au box de l'anglo-arabe qu'il venait de monter, voulant à tout prix le faire revenir à Londres pour reprendre leur vie à Baker Street et la poursuite des criminels, tout en arguant que vivre dans un élevage de chevaux de sports n'était pas une vie pour le blond qui s'était hérissé de colère à l'entendre. Comment osait-il critiquer sa façon de vivre alors que c'était celle qu'il avait connue en premier ! John avait grandi au milieu des chevaux, et ça Sherlock ne l'avait jamais su avant de venir à Smailholm. Comment pouvait-il qualifier sa vie d'ennuyeuse alors qu'il en ignorait la plus grande partie ? Ces phrases avaient été une trahison de plus pour John, qui avait dû digérer rapidement la nouvelle de la non-mort du détective.

Il plaça ses aides pour un départ au galop à gauche et passa à l'allure supérieure.

Le seul moyen pour éviter de cogner Sherlock dans l'écurie avait été de l'envoyer promener. Il avait même espéré que cela le fasse partir afin qu'il puisse rester dans le domaine à s'occuper des bêtes. Mais son père avait mis son grain de sel, pensant pouvoir régler la situation autrement, et avait invité le brun à rester à la maison le temps de se réconcilier avec le médecin. Il avait donc passé plus de temps que d'habitude auprès des chevaux, préférant parler à Tempête même s'il savait que sa monture ne comprenait certainement pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Mais en parler à voix haute lui avait fait du bien, et il avait pu ainsi regagner suffisamment de sang-froid pour affronter de nouveau le détective.

Il repassa au trot et fit une demie-volte pour changer de main, puis il passa au galop à droite.

Une fois chez lui, il avait ignoré le détective complètement, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. C'était sa manière de montrer qu'il était encore très en colère contre lui. Mais Sherlock étant ce qu'il est, il aurait dû prévoir que ce grand dégingandé allait le suivre et l'observer sans cesse, ne lui laissant que très peu de répit. Dans cette situation, il avait été très difficile de l'ignorer, mais il avait tenu bon. Son père, par contre, avait fini par en avoir assez et lui avait ordonné de lui apprendre à monter à cheval, tout en lui arrachant la promesse de le traiter comme si il s'agissait d'un élève normal, afin d'éviter de devoir appeler les urgences à cause d'une mauvaise chute vengeresse.

John remit Tempête au trot, puis au pas. Avisant le plus grand côté du terrain, il fit des exercices basiques de dressage pour finir d'échauffer le cheval sans trop le fatiguer.

Il avait donc pris sur lui et ravalé sa rancune. Puis Sherlock avait eu sa première leçon. Le voir aussi mal à l'aise sur le dos de Tempête l'avait franchement surpris : comment pouvait-il avoir aussi peur alors qu'il se vantait toujours de n'avoir aucune émotion ? On aurait dit quelqu'un ayant frôlé la noyade de très peu et étant obligé de retourner dans l'eau pour apprendre à nager. Et lui enseigner quelque chose s'était finalement révélé plaisant. Malgré sa fierté impossible, le sociopathe s'était juste contenté de suivre les indications et avait semblé apprécier la séance. Finalement, John s'était dit que pardonner à Sherlock ne serait aussi difficile, s'il mettait de côté le masque « je suis un génie sociopathe et vous autres n'êtes que de la merde ».

Quelqu'un l'appela pour lui dire de venir à l'entrée de la carrière de dressage. John se concentra sur sa respiration et s'enferma dans une bulle : il était prêt.

La carrière n'était pas très grande. Il s'agissait d'un espace rectangulaire sableux, d'une longueur de 60m pour une largeur de 20m. Trop petit pour du saut d'obstacles, mais idéal pour le dressage. Un concurrent finissait de saluer le jury tandis qu'un organisateur guidait John jusqu'à l'entrée. Il y avait du monde dans le public, mais le médecin-militaire s'en moquait comme de sa première chute de poney. Enfin, son prédécesseur quitta l'espace et ce fut son tour.

_Entrer au trot de travail en A._

Tempête était motivé aujourd'hui et adorait avoir du public pour l'admirer.

_Arrêt en X en passant par le pas. Saluer le jury._

De sa main droite, il retira son chapeau et glissa sa main vers le bas, inclinant la tête en même temps. Il resta dans cette posture deux secondes avant de reprendre sa position initiale avec le chapeau bien en place.

_Rompre au trot de travail. Piste à main gauche en C._

_Cercle de 12m au trot de travail en S._

Facile...

_De S à E, épaule en dedans à gauche._

Enfin un petit peu de difficulté... Il faisait ça presque sans bouger les mains ou les jambes.

_De E à F, trot moyen._

Surtout bien rester concentré.

_De F à A, trot de travail._

Accélérer puis ralentir lui avait toujours semblé idiot mais bon... C'était demandé dans la reprise.

_En A, doubler._

Et hop, une incurvation.

_De L à S, cession à la jambe à gauche._

Facile...

_SHCM : trot de travail._

Il était sûr que Tempête allait finir par s'endormir avec cette reprise.

_Cercle de 12m en R au trot de travail._

Il le ferait bien sans les mains mais ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux...

_De R à B, épaule en dedans à droite._

Et dire que c'était son père qui l'avait inscrit à ce concours.

_De B à K, trot moyen._

Allez Tempête, on se réveille.

_De K à A, trot de travail._

Non, en fin de compte tu peux te rendormir.

_En A, doubler._

Et encore une incurvation.

_De L à R, cession à la jambe à droite._

Facile...

_RMCH : trot de travail._

Non, franchement : elle était pourrie cette reprise.

_De H à P, trot allongé._

Ah ! Enfin un petit peu de challenge !

_De P à F, trot de travail._

Faux espoirs...

_En F, pas moyen._

Un petit peu de reprise de souffle.

_En A, arrêt, immobilité._

Extrêmement facile avec Tempête.

_Reculer de 3 ou 4 pas._

Il pourrait même en faire un 5ème en bonus.

_Rompre au pas moyen jusqu'en V._

Enfin, ça devenait sérieux.

_De V à P, demi-cercle de 20 mètres de diamètre au pas allongé._

Allure assez technique, mais très utile pour assouplir le cheval.

_De P à F, pas moyen._

Le meilleur restait à faire.

_Départ au galop de travail à droite en F._

Enfin !

_De F à A, galop de travail. _

Bien cadencé s'il-vous-plait.

_De A à C, serpentine de trois boucles en passant par la piste._

Bon sang, ce cheval était trop bien dressé !

_De C à B, galop de travail._

Il n'avait pratiquement plus rien à faire pour obtenir un mouvement.

_En B, doubler à droite._

C'en devenait trop facile.

_Avant X, changement de pied ferme à ferme._

Il suffisait juste de repasser au pas, de marcher 3, 4 pas maximum, puis de passer au galop à gauche.

_De E à A, galop de travail à gauche._

Non mais franchement...

_De A à C, serpentine de trois boucles, en passant par la piste._

Il fallait qu'il en parle à son père.

_De C à E, galop de travail._

C'en devenait presque urgent sur le moment.

_En E, doubler à gauche._

Il anticipait presque ses directives.

_Avant X, changement de pied ferme à ferme._

Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose...

_BAK, galop de travail._

Son père comprendrait très certainement.

_De K à S, galop allongé._

Il approuverait même son choix.

_SHC : galop de travail._

Lui-même l'avait fait plusieurs fois.

_En C, trot de travail._

C'était presque terminé.

_CMR : trot de travail._

Si Tempête anticipait tout jusqu'à la fin de cette reprise, il oublierait son restant de colère envers Sherlock.

_De R à I, demi-cercle de 10 mètres de diamètre._

Il n'avait vraiment plus rien à faire sur ce cheval : il faisait tout tout seul.

_De I à G, trot de travail._

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution.

_En G, arrêt, immobilité, salut._

Il refit le salut réglementaire et ajouta une révérence de la part de Tempête pour épater le jury.

_Quitter la piste en A, au pas rênes longues._

Bon, bah il avait une promesse à tenir, et un problème à régler.

« Papa, il va me falloir un nouveau cheval. »

Note de l'auteur : les carrières d'équitation disposent de plusieurs lettres à différents endroits qui servent de repères aux cavaliers, très utiles pour le dressage à cause des figures imposées. Bon maintenant, il est presque 2 heures du matin, et je file me coucher.

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur: Bonjour, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle plaise un peu mieux que le chapitre précédent. J'avoue qu'il y avait beaucoup de vocabulaire technique dedans, mais la discipline oblige (expliquer tous les termes pourrait prendre trois plombes).

Bon, j'arrête un peu mon charabia et vous laisse profiter de la lecture.

Chapitre 6 :

Sherlock avait été légèrement surpris lorsqu'il avait vu la carrière de dressage : pas de haute barrière de bois solide pour retenir les bêtes, petit terrain, un espace réservé au juge, et surtout les tribunes placées très près du terrain. Mais comment le public faisait pour se protéger des chevaux ? Le dressage c'était ça non ? Soumettre un animal sauvage avec la force de ses mains. Mais si ça se passait mal, comment pourrait-il se mettre hors de portée du cheval furieux ?

De ce fait, il choisit les places les plus en hauteur, les jugeant suffisamment éloignées du terrain pour avoir le temps de se mettre à l'abri si ça dérapait. Et en bonus, il pouvait voir tout l'espace réservé aux concurrents. Les gens autour de lui discutaient de tout et de rien, du membre de leur famille qui concourait, si le cheval était en forme ou pas ce matin, de la météo de la journée, de la difficulté de la reprise... Que des sujets inintéressants. Quelques minutes plus tard, monsieur Watson vint le rejoindre :

« Étrange choix de place pour assister à un concours.

-Je préfère être prudent.

-Je vois. D'habitude, les gens préfèrent se mettre devant pour mieux voir le cavalier.

-Le cheval ne compte pas ?

-Si : ils regardent juste si la monture se déplace mieux que celle d'un autre. Mais ils regardent surtout le cavalier, pour vérifier s'il bouge beaucoup pour faire faire un mouvement au cheval, où ses expressions qui indiquent s'il y arrive ou non. Ils vont être très déçus avec John.

-Comment ça déçu ?

-John a parfaitement dressé son cheval. Il l'a fait lui-même et il forme avec lui un duo très soudé. Il bouge à peine ses mains ou ses jambes et Tempête fait des figures superbes. Le dressage de haute-école est un art, et il l'a bien compris. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, commençant vaguement à comprendre le principe du concours : en fait on amenait les chevaux déjà dressés et on comparait leur niveau. Donc ce n'était pas si dangereux que ça.

Il décida de jouer le jeu et de comparer les concurrents qui passaient sur le terrain. Tous les chevaux avaient leur crinière nattée ainsi que leur queue, les tenues de dressages étaient impeccables, sauf pour un cavalier qui avait dû chuter juste avant d'entrer dans la carrière : il était plein de sable. Certains voulaient frimer durant leur passage et réussissait très bien, d'autres moins bien. Une des montures avait trébuché et sa cavalière n'avait pas tenu en selle : disqualifiée d'office. Deux personnes avaient oublié ce qu'il devaient faire durant la reprise et avaient subi le même sort.

Le père de John se moquait parfois, commentant ici et là, expliquant des trucs au détective qui se redressa lorsqu'il reconnut Tempête avec John sur son dos en train d'entrer sur le terrain.

Le médecin était élégant dans sa tenue, mais Sherlock préférait le voir avec sa veste militaire et son pantalon d'équitation noir. Il plissa les yeux en le voyant saluer les juges en enlevant le chapeau et en inclinant la tête. Il se dit qu'il ne serait pas contre un salut de cette façon s'il lui était adressé. Tempête avait ses longs crins libres et impeccablement démêlés, sa selle et sa bride cirées la veille brillaient un peu au soleil, et son tapis de selle était d'un blanc immaculé.

L'homme et l'animal semblaient ne faire qu'un dans la carrière : John bougeait à peine et Tempête se mouvait avec grâce et légèreté. Le niveau était franchement supérieur à ceux des concurrents précédents. Mais une chose clochait : le blond s'ennuyait franchement ! Même s'il gardait un visage impassible, le regard acéré du brun pouvait voir l'ennui qui le tenait durant toute la reprise qui dura 7 minutes, montre en main. Certains avaient mis plus de temps pour la faire, d'autres moins.

Et lorsqu'il le vit saluer à nouveau le jury en faisant faire une révérence à son cheval, Sherlock changea d'avis : il voulait ce salut-là et pas le premier.

Lorsqu'il quitta le terrain, le détective voulut se lever pour aller le rejoindre. Il jeta un bref regard au père qui regardait le cavalier suivant entrer, puis se leva prestement. Il descendit et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement, là où les derniers s'échauffaient en attendant leur tour. John ne semblait pas être là. Il bifurqua vers les vans et trouva Tempête, immobile, encore sellé et bridé, attendant patiemment le retour de son cavalier qui apparut avec un morceau de pomme dans la main.

« John, tu...

-Je vais le laisser galoper un peu au paddock pour le récompenser. Tu veux venir ? »

Bien sûr qu'il voulait venir ! Ce serait plus intéressant que de voir le reste des concurrents passer !

Les cavaliers encore présents ne semblèrent pas apprécier la présence du duo lancé dans un galop soutenu sur la piste, surtout avec l'homme qui montait sans casque et qui tenait à peine les rênes, laissant sa monture allonger l'encolure à sa guise. Ils firent plusieurs tours puis le cheval gris ralentit de lui-même, s'ébrouant joyeusement. Sur ordre du cavalier qui avait remarqué quelque chose, il s'arrêta juste devant Sherlock.

« Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que Tempête voudrait que tu montes un petit peu sur son dos. »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil : John avait-il remarqué qu'il désirait monter ce bel animal mais qu'il ne se sentait pas assez sûr de lui pour demander ? Là, il lui donnait une bonne excuse pour passer sous la barrière et le rejoindre. Comment allaient-ils procéder ? Monterait-il derrière lui ? Il vit le blond descendre de cheval et lui laisser la place pour qu'il puisse se mettre en selle. Une fois encore, il fallut lui faire la courte-échelle mais personne ne s'en formalisa. Il tendit les mains pour prendre les rênes mais son geste fut stoppé :

« Non, aujourd'hui je conduis. Enlève ton écharpe et bande-toi les yeux avec. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ?

« Ton problème à toi, Sherlock, est d'avoir confiance. Que ce soit en toi ou envers les autres. La confiance et le laisser-aller. Alors tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire que de te laisser porter. »

Il avait confiance en John : il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais l'idée d'être aveugle sur un cheval le rebutait un peu. Il prit alors une grande inspiration puis noua son écharpe autour de sa tête, se privant ainsi de sa vue.

« Bien. »

Le cheval se mit en avant. Oh : les sensations étaient plus intenses de cette façon !

John tenait les rênes et marchait à la hauteur de l'épaule de Tempête. Il pouvait sentir sa présence.

« Garde tes mains sur tes cuisses. »

C'était vrai qu'il ne savait pas où les poser vu qu'il n'avait pas les rênes en main ni de poignées pour se tenir.

« Bien. »

Ils marchaient sur la piste maintenant vide d'autres cavaliers.

« Sens ses mouvements. Ses sabots qui se posent sur le sol. »

Sherlock suivit son conseil et se força à se détendre. Il sentait les pas de Tempête et le balancement léger provoqué par ces gestes. Les épaules se mirent d'un coup à bouger différemment, le secouant un peu plus.

« Droite, gauche, droite, gauche... Le pas espagnol, expliqua John qui tenait les rênes. Le tango du cheval. »

C'était amusant. Il continua ainsi sur toute la longueur de la piste.

« Tu vois que tu sais le faire. »

Des personnes s'étaient approchées pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le paddock. Pourquoi le grand monsieur en manteau montait les yeux bandés par une écharpe ?

« Allez. »

Tempête se mit à trotter sur place. Le détective fut surpris sur le coup mais se reprit instantanément, laissant son corps encaisser sans résister. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Il se permit de faire un mince sourire. Il appréciait la leçon.

« Ho... » Dit John d'une voix grave.

Tempête cessa tout mouvement et posa ses quatre pieds au sol, immobile. Il reçut une caresse sur l'encolure en guise de félicitations.

« Tu n'avais jamais piaffé ? Demanda le blond.

-Non, répondit Sherlock qui ne serait pas contre une nouvelle session.

-Alors profite-s'en. Allez hop ! »

Le cheval se cabra. Sherlock instinctivement saisit le pommeau de la selle avec ses mains et se pencha en avant. Lorsque l'animal se remit sur ses quatre jambes, il enleva l'écharpe d'un geste brusque.

« JOHN !

-Ben quoi ?

-J'aurais pu tomber ! Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir !

-Si je t'avais prévenu, tu te serais contracté et tu serais tombé. Là, ce que tu as fait, c'était très bien : tu as encaissé sans réfléchir. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils : ce qu'il avait fait était très bien ? Il serait tombé s'il savait ce que John allait demander à sa monture ? Il grommela quelques secondes puis se reprit :

« John ?

-Mh ?

-Tu peux recommencer ? »

Le médecin sourit et reprit les rênes tandis que le brun remettait l'écharpe sur ses yeux. De loin, le père observait la scène en souriant. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables, il aurait été malheureux qu'ils restent en froid aussi longtemps.

Maintenant, il avait un petit problème à résoudre : son fils devait avoir un nouveau cheval. Il se dit qu'il le laisserait choisir l'un des poulains de trois ans de l'élevage, ce serait plus rapide qu'en chercher dans les petites annonces sur internet.

En attendant, il laissait les deux compères faire de la pub pour son domaine : superbe cheval et cavalier talentueux donnaient généralement des nouveaux clients dans les jours qui suivaient. C'était bon pour les affaires.

Auteur: Allez, à la prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir! Désolée pour l'absence mais mes études doivent passer en priorité. Je ne pourrai publier que durant les vacances. :(

Enfin bref, trêve de bavardages, place au chapitre.

Chapitre 7 :

L'après-midi qui suivit le concours fut très calme : retour au domaine, repos bien mérité pour Tempête, et aussi pour John que Sherlock retrouva endormi dans le tas de paille propre de la grange. D'abord surpris par cette scène typiquement campagnarde, il décida de s'asseoir à côté du médecin dans la paille, constatant que c'était assez confortable pour y poser son postérieur. Mais de là à s'allonger...

Peut être qu'il devrait essayer, juste pour voir...

Avec précautions, il s'installa plus confortablement et s'enfonça dans les tiges dorées qui piquaient légèrement sa peau sensible. C'était agréable sinon.

Quand le père de John entra dans l'écurie, il eut l'amusement de voir les deux hommes endormis dans la paille. Sherlock avait posé sa tête sur le ventre du blond. C'était mignon comme scène. Il décida de ne pas les déranger et alla vérifier si les juments du domaine étaient en forme, notamment les poulinières, avant de repartir : un client devait arriver demain avec soit-disant une monture impossible à dresser. Il avait hâte de voir ça.

En fin d'après-midi, le réveil fut un peu gêné pour John, qui se demanda pourquoi son ancien colocataire utilisait son corps comme oreiller. Le détective, lui, n'en fut pas du tout perturbé. Il profita même du contact chaleureux aussi longtemps que possible.

« John ! Il fait beau. Prends Sherlock avec toi et allez vous promener à l'extérieur ! Il y a Mc Dougal qui aimerait un petit coup de main pour déloger les pigeons de son champ. »

Ce fut ainsi que Sherlock se retrouva sur Onyx, un hongre noir un peu vif mais obéissant, et John enfourcha Nuage, un hongre gris pommelé joueur, demi-frère d'Onyx. Le détective ayant acquis les bases de l'équitation, une simple promenade ne devait pas causer de souci.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à un champs, situé en aval du village, là où les attendaient un cavalier sur un demi-trait alezan. Un homme d'une quarantaine bien tassée, habillé de vêtements sales servant uniquement pour les travaux extérieurs, marié, ayant certainement des enfants, plein de joie de vivre.

« Salut Chris, lança John en ajoutant un signe de la main. Quoi de neuf ?

-Salut John. Oh comme d'habitude : ces foutus pigeons sont encore en train de faire de mon champs un banquet. Qui est le jeune homme que tu promènes avec toi ?

-Je te présente Sherlock. C'est un ami.- le détective se rengorgea à ce propos- Besoin d'aide pour faire fuir ces volatiles ?

-Pas de refus. Tout seul, je n'y arrive pas, même avec Mistral. »

Sherlock se dit que Mistral devait être le nom du grand cheval roux fort musclé aux pieds lourds. Le médecin lâcha les rênes de sa monture et utilisa ses mains pour pousser un sifflement strident qui fit voler quelques oiseaux.

« Bien joué John ! S'exclama Mc Dougal en mettant sa monture en avant. Allez vas-y, remets-en un coup ! »

Sherlock se joignit à l'effort, sifflant aussi en joignant ses doigts à la bouche. Puis John lança Nuage au galop, tandis que l'agriculteur hurlait un « Yiihhaah ! » lancé au grand galop au milieu des pigeons. Sherlock se sentit obligé de suivre en mettant Onyx en avant.

« A quoi ça sert de faire ça John ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant à la hauteur du blond. Quel est le but de cette leçon ? »

Pour réponse, John éclata de rire :

« On n'apprend rien aujourd'hui Sherlock : on s'amuse !

-On s'amuse ? »

John le dépassa en riant. Le détective était ébahi : on pouvait s'amuser à cheval ? Il n'avait jamais vu de cavaliers s'amuser...

« Et ben, lui lança Chris en se rapprochant de lui après avoir fait un cercle dans le champ pour revenir vers les deux cavaliers. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais sortir plus souvent ! »

Il poussa un cri sauvage et son cheval partit en sprint tandis qu'il riait fortement. Sherlock se dit alors qu'il devrait se lâcher un peu :

« Yihaah... Tenta-t-il sans trop de convictions alors qu'Onyx accélérait. Yiihhaaahhh ! Essaya-t-il avec plus d'entrain.

-Super Sherlock ! » Cria John quelques mètres devant lui.

Il rattrapa rapidement son retard et se remit à la hauteur du médecin qui se tenait en équilibre sur ses étriers. Ils réduisirent la distance qui les séparaient de Mc Dougal et finirent par le rejoindre.

« Allez Mistral ! Fonce, fonce droit devant ! »

Ils s'engouffrèrent à trois de front dans un chemin de terre, grisés par le roulement de tonnerre produits par les sabots. Le sol défilait défilait à toute vitesse sous eux. Sherlock avait la respiration courte mais ne s'en inquiétait pas : la sensation de vol et de vitesse était trop agréable pour s'en soucier.

Distraits par leurs rires, ils ne virent pas tout de suite le troupeaux de vaches noires et blanches au loin. Troupeau dont ils se rapprochaient à toute allure.

« Vaches droit devant ! Hurla John en se redressant sur sa selle. STOP ! »

Les trois cavaliers freinèrent leur monture qui s'arrêtèrent en glissade juste devant les bovins qui les fixaient avec insistance.

« Je crois qu'on a un problème. » Dit Chris en tenant son cheval pour rester immobile.

Un meuglement puissant confirmèrent ses paroles : il y avait un taureau, et il n'était pas content du tout.

« Merde ! Jura Watson en faisant faire un demi-tour à Nuage. Ventre à terre ! »

Sherlock écarta la main pour faire tourner Onyx et le lança au galop sans discuter : le taureau était derrière en train de charger !

Heureusement, son cheval noir avait compris le danger et filait aussi vite que lui permettaient ses quatre jambes. Devant lui, John sur Nuage et Chris sur Mistral. Mais les Hunter Irlandais étaient plus rapides que les demi-traits que l'alezan qui fut rapidement dépassé par les deux montures de sport. Ils traversèrent les champs comme des fous, jusqu'au village où ils ralentirent pour enfin mettre les chevaux au pas.

« On l'a semé ? Demanda l'agriculteur haletant.

-Je crois bien que oui, répondit John, la respiration saccadée. Sinon on ne serait pas là à discuter. »

Sherlock était aussi essoufflé que sa monture, mais il n'en dit rien, encore excité par la course folle. Un éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres, et les deux autres suivirent rapidement : quelle idée de se faire charger par un taureau devant peser au minimum 700 kilos !

A leur retour, John eut la surprise de voir les employés du domaine aux prises avec un étalon noir de grande taille, certainement un pur-sang. Cette bête se cabrait et renâclait, menant la vie dure aux hommes qui essayaient de le maîtriser. Il arrêta alors Sherlock :

« Ne t'approche pas. Ce monstre pourrait te blesser.

-Mais toi tu y vas, protesta le brun intérieurement soulagé de ne pas avoir à approcher.

-Oui, mais moi j'ai l'habitude, sourit le blond qui descendit de cheval. Reste là, je reviens. »

Il prit sa monture en main et approcha de la scène :

« Un problème Mac ?

-Ah John ! Ce démon vient d'arriver. Ton père discute avec son propriétaire. En attendant, on doit se coltiner ce cheval infernal !

-Je vois. Amenez-le dans la petite carrière, je m'en chargerai après. Si vous le mettez tout de suite dans l'écurie, il va tout casser.

-D'accord John. Allez les gars, on y va ! »

Ils étaient six pour diriger l'étalon. John fit signe à Sherlock de venir et ils entrèrent dans l'écurie pour desseller et soigner leur monture. Le brossage était encore difficile pour le détective qui osait à peine rentrer dans un box occupé, mais lorsque son ami avait terminé et qu'il prenait sa main pour le guider dans ses gestes, c'était tout de suite plus simple à faire. Il passa ainsi la brosse sur les parties charnues du Hunter noir, appréciant le contact de la main plus petite mais forte sur la sienne, et regretta presque quand le pansage fut terminé. Le corps du brun réclamait toujours plus de contacts, mais sa raison le freinait sans arrêt. Il n'arrivait jamais à cesser de réfléchir.

Le médecin respira un grand coup, prit la chambrière (espèce de fouet à long manche) dans sa main, et se dirigea vers le corral d'un pas concentré. Il voyait le nouvel arrivant tourner le dos aux employés, piaffant furieusement. Il se dit que remettre cette bête dans le droit chemin allait être fastidieux.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Et non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! C'est juste que les études prennent beaucoup sur mon temps libre à un tel point que si j'arrive à rajouter 5 lignes sur une fic à chaque week end, je peux être fière de moi. Le seul moment où je suis tranquille, c'est durant les vacances scolaires.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 :

« Regarde-le Sherlock. »

Le détective qui observait l'étalon noir d'un œil méfiant tourna la tête vers John en l'interrogeant du regard :

« C'est un pur-sang noir, âgé de 13 ans, il a une grande valeur, et malgré son comportement dangereux il est la fierté du propriétaire.

-Tu le connais ? »

Oh oui il connaissait cet étalon démoniaque. Un grand équidé avec une cicatrice blanche à l'antérieur droit. Il connaissait aussi le propriétaire.

« C'est le cheval d'un de mes anciens clients : un riche patriarche dont la femme le trompait avec pas mal d'amants. Lorsque je lui ai appris ces liaisons extra-conjugales et que son fils étaient un dealer en puissance, il a voulu me _remercier_ en me laissant monter cette bête qui a manqué de me tuer. C'était la première fois que je montais sur un cheval.

-C'était quand ?

-I ans.

-Je vois...

-Pourquoi veux-tu que le regarde John ? Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est sauvage et dangereux.

-Oui certes. Mais je voudrais que tu l'observes dans sa posture, sa gestuelle. C'est très important. Regarde-le : il nous tourne le dos. Ce cheval nous méprise. Il méprise tout ce qui ne vient pas de lui. Il va falloir le forcer à nous regarder, à nous faire face. Il faut l'amener à nous respecter et à nous faire confiance.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Il doit peser plus de 500 kilos, John. Il pourrait te tuer en moins de dix secondes.

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi l'équitation est un sport classé à hauts risques. Quand à lui, la procédure est simple : il faut le faire bouger tant qu'il ne nous regarde pas et le féliciter lorsqu'il nous regarde. S'il charge, il faut avancer sans pour autant le provoquer, donc le contourner en le faisant se plier avec la chambrière. Et si je recule, je suis mort. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué. »

Le ton détaché du blond effrayait le brun. Il allait entrer dans ce corral, avec ce monstre, et il énonçait une mort possible comme s'il annonçait la météo ! Mais...

« John, tu ne vas quand même pas entrer là-dedans ! »

Le cavalier lui jeta un regard qui répondait clairement à la question : oui, il allait entrer, et sans hésiter. Sherlock savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le retenir, mais il pouvait rester et surveiller. Et aussi espérer que John en ressorte indemne. Il le vit prendre une grande inspiration, attraper la chambrière, et passer par-dessus la barrière, prêt à affronter ce démon.

John fit claquer légèrement la lanière de la chambrière pour attirer l'attention du pur-sang :

« Allez, en avant ! »

La bête hennit et s'élança dans un galop rapide, la tête tournée vers l'extérieur. Dès qu'elle ralentissait, la lanière frôlait ses postérieurs et le blond lui ordonnait d'avancer.

« Allez ! Avance ! »

L'étalon se cabra et changea de sens, toujours poussé par la voix et les gestes, mais il refusait de regarder cet humain insignifiant. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait même pas ce qui l'empêchait de s'arrêter s'il le désirait... Alors il freina brusquement, désireux de montrer qu'il commandait.

« En avant ! »

La lanière toucha ses postérieurs et se remit au galop. Oh... cet humain était irritant : il allait lui montrer que c'était lui le plus fort !

Le blond eut un sourire dès qu'il vit l'étalon lui faire soudainement face.

« Avance ! »

Le cheval se cabra et chargea dans un hennissement irrité. John le contourna et le poussa à s'écarter du manche de la chambrière, sans toutefois lui faire de mal. L'étalon s'ébroua, voulut ralentir mais il fut relancé par l'homme qui faisait mine de courir vers lui. Il rua alors pour montrer son mécontentement puis reprit le galop.

« Allez ! »

L'humain ne lui laissait aucun répit. Et quand il chargeait, il l'évitait sans reculer. Il voulait dominer l'humain mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« C'est bien. »

La voix qui félicitait était bien plus agréable que celle qui ordonnait. L'étalon dressait une oreille vers l'humain blond, forcé à galoper dès qu'il tournait la tête vers l'extérieur, et félicité dès qu'il le regardait.

« Avance ! »

Il agita fortement sa queue : il en avait marre de galoper en rond dans ce corral !

« Allez ! »

Cet humain voulait vraiment qu'il le respecte.

« C'est bien. »

Il pouvait enfin repasser au trot.

« C'est bien mon grand. Allez, viens. »

L'étalon fit encore un tour de trot avant de se diriger au pas vers l'humain qui lui tendait un morceau de pomme. Il prit alors la gourmandise et reçut une caresse sur le chanfrein en récompense.

« T'es un brave garçon. »

De son côté, Sherlock était médusé : John venait de mater un cheval dangereux et sauvage en moins de 20 minutes ! Comment ?! Un vague mouvement au loin attira son attention : une voiture noire, bien familière.

« Mycroft. »

Son frère avait-il besoin de lui ? Il jeta un bref regard à son ami et se dirigea vers l'entrée du domaine, où patientait le directeur du MI-6. Tiens donc ? Il n'entrait pas ?

« Ton ami m'a promis que si j'osais passer ce portail, je finissais en bouillie sous les sabots du vieux cheval de trait de la famille. »

Le cheval de trait... Ah oui, l'hongre Shire noir qui répondait au doux nom de Moustique... sachant qu'il pesait plus d'une tonne, soit dit en passant.

« Ce cheval est dans une pâture au dessus du village, se moqua Sherlock. Il ne risque pas de t'écraser à moins qu'il ne décide soudainement de sauter par dessus la clôture et de descendre tout droit ici. As-tu encore une affaire de documents volés ? Depuis le temps que je te dis que tes employés ne sont vraiment pas sérieux...

-Non, je venais juste prendre des nouvelles. Je vois que ton plan n'a pas très bien fonctionné : tu comptais ramener John à Londres et te voilà dans un village perdu en Ecosse à t'occuper de chevaux de sport. Que t'arrive-t-il mon cher frère ? Aurais-tu des remords à séparer ton... ami de ses chers équidés ?

-John a refait sa vie ici.

-Ne me dis pas que tu comptes en faire autant. Voyons Sherlock, je te connais : une fois que tu auras exploré les limites de l'équitation, ça va te désintéresser, tu vas t'ennuyer de nouveau. Tu seras mieux à Londres à résoudre des enquêtes qu'à rester là avec ces chevaux et une famille de cavaliers.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je n'ai pas décidé de rester ici.

-L'excitation à l'idée d'une nouvelle affaire lorsque tu m'as vu. Ça te manque Sherlock, tu ne peux pas le nier. Rester dans un élevage ne te rendra jamais heureux. Et puis ces campagnards doivent être beaucoup moins intéressants que les londoniens. Tu mérites mieux que de rester dans cet endroit. Le commissaire Lestrade a une affaire de meurtres sur les bras et il ne s'en sort pas. Je suis certain que ton retour à la capitale lui fera le plus grand bien. »

Les enquêtes, les courses-poursuites, les criminels... Tout ça manquaient effectivement au détective. Ici qu'avait-il ? Rien de tout cela, sauf John.

« John ne voudra certainement pas venir.

-Et ben, ne lui dis rien dans ce cas. Après tout, tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'un assistant pour enquêter. Je reviendrai ici vers minuit. Assure-toi d'être prêt à partir. Ce sera mieux pour toi : une vie sécurisée et routinière n'a jamais été ta tasse de thé. »

Sherlock baissa la tête : Mycroft avait raison. Vivre dans un village paumé n'était pas assez excitant pour lui. Il lui fallait de l'agitation, des choses à voir, des enquêtes ardues à résoudre... Ce n'était pas des cours d'équitation et de l'aide à la vie d'un élevage qui allait maintenir son cerveau en état de marche indéfiniment. Son frère savait toujours ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Mais...

« John me verra partir. »

Mycroft eut un mince sourire :

« J'ai crû qu'une comprendre qu'une jument devait mettre bas dans la soirée ou plus tard. John doit veiller auprès d'elle en cas de problème. »

Une naissance. Voilà l'occasion qui justifiait l'arrivée de son frère pour le ramener à Londres.

« Et de toute façon, tu ne passeras pas toute ta vie ici... »

Sherlock hocha la tête : tout avait été préparé pour son retour. John n'était qu'un bonus : revenir avec ou sans ne changeait pas grand chose à l'équation.

Comme prévu, le médecin avait déclaré qu'il passait la nuit dans l'écurie pour surveiller la poulinière. Le détective avait alors surpris tout le monde en disant qu'il ne l'accompagnait pas, prétextant être trop fatigué par la galopade folle. Cette excuse fonctionna à merveille : il n'était pas un cavalier expérimenté donc les séances à cheval étaient bien plus fatigantes pour lui. Le brun prépara donc ses affaires en silence, restant très discret, et attendit que la famille s'endorme pour sortir.

Cette manière de partir le dérangeait un peu mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il risquait de ne jamais le faire : il s'attachait de trop à cet endroit. Il devait partir.

Ce fut sans bruit qu'il ouvrit la porte de la maison et qu'il traversa la cour. L'écurie était calme et éteinte : la jument n'aurait peut être pas son poulain ce soir. John allait certainement être fatigué mais il veillerait toujours sur les chevaux, peu importe la situation. Il promena son regard une dernière fois sur le domaine plongé dans l'obscurité et passa par-dessus le portail. Une voiture noire l'attendait.

John remonta vers 7 heures du matin, épuisé mais heureux :

« Sherlock. Le poulain est né cette nuit. Un futur champion alezan avec une marque en forme d'étoile sur le front et... Sherlock ? »

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'amis et fut surpris de la voir aussi vide et rangée : l'occupant avait vidé les lieux, sans prévenir. Aucun message, aucun indice. Sherlock avait filé, tout simplement.

Pendant ce temps, bien plus loin sur les routes, Mycroft passait différents dossiers à son petit frère, alors que celui-ci se contentait de fixer le paysage, rêvant de voir de superbes équidés galoper dans le sillage de la voiture, comme il avait fait avec le père de John en revenant du concours de dressage.

Auteur: Allez, à la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9:

John se tenait bien droit sur sa selle. Sa monture immobile sur le bord de ce rocher lui permettait de profiter d'une vue s'étalant sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Il pouvait voir la rase campagne Écossaise ainsi que son épaisse forêt et ses rochers. Il comprenait alors pourquoi l'Écosse avait été aussi difficile à envahir pour les Anglais des siècles auparavant: avec de tels panorama, impossible de rater une armée en déplacement !

Son cheval redressa soudainement la tête: il se passait quelque chose au loin. Le cavalier plissa les yeux et distingua deux grosses voitures noires qui roulaient à toute vitesse, dans sa direction.

"Reste calme Minuit. C'est sans doute inoffensif."

Minuit était son nouveau cheval: un jeune étalon noir de 4 ans. Il ne comptait pas l'initier à la haute école comme il avait fait avec Tempête: il lui fallait une monture plus polyvalente, sportive et fiable sur terrain difficile. Et Minuit avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour.

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent sur le côté. Ils devaient à plus de trois mètres. Quatre hommes en noir sortirent. Le cheval piaffa et John eut un froncement de sourcils: ces gens ne devaient pas être si inoffensifs que ça...

Un coup de feu finit de le convaincre. Sa monture se cabra mais il resta en selle. Rapidement, il lui fit faire demi-tour et la lança au galop. Ils avaient osé lui tirer dessus ! Heureusement qu'ils avaient mal visé: la balle avait touché la pierre au lieu de lui ou l'animal. Quelle chance ! Maintenant il avait au moins quatre personnes dans deux voitures à ses trousses...

Les moteurs rugissaient derrière lui. S'il se faisait attraper, il était mort ! Il chercha rapidement une échappatoire et la trouva: la forêt ! Il allait devoir couper à travers champs mais au moins ses poursuivants seraient ralentis.

Sans hésiter, il tira sur sa rêne droite et dirigea sa monture tout en la poussant à son maximum: il devait leur échapper ! L'herbe lui donnait l'impression de voler au dessus d'une étendue d'eau tant elle défilait et ondulait sur son passage. S'il n'était pas poursuivi par des hommes maniaques de la gachette, il aurait adoré cette sensation. Mais là, il y avait urgence ! Il pressa sa monture à accélérer: dans les champs, les voitures seraient gênées, mais il serait plus en sécurité dans la forêt.

Ce fut avec un intense soulagement qu'il atteignit les premiers arbres et qu'il entendit les véhicules ralentir pour passer sur les chemins étroits et déformés. Quelle idée de prendre des grosses berlines pour une chasse en forêt... Il décida alors de quitter le chemin pour s'enfoncer plus profondément entre les arbres: jamais ils ne l'attraperaient !

Les hommes à l'intérieur pestèrent puis stoppèrent les voitures pour sortir et regarder les alentours. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: ils avaient perdu le cavalier.

"Patron, le docteur nous a filé entre les doigts. Annonça l'un d'eux à un autre, en costume et serrant son parapluie entre ses mains.

-Je vois ça. Retrouvez-le. Un cheval n'est pas si rapide: il ne doit pas être très loin.

-A vos ordres! Il faut retrouver le cavalier!"

John et Minuit se tenaient immobiles entre les troncs. Bien placé et camouflé par les fourrés, il avait écouté la conversation. Mycroft Holmes était à sa recherche et certainement pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Il allait devoir les attirer sur une fausse piste le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment et ainsi leur fausser compagnie. Et il avait déjà sa petite idée.

"Monsieur! Le cheval!"

Mycroft se retourna et vit l'animal galoper entre les arbres, sans cavalier sur le dos, les rênes flottantes. C'était une bête particulièrement grande et magnifique. Il n'en doutait pas: cet étalon noir devait être la fierté de l'élevage. De longues jambes fortes, une longue encolure musclée, un dos puissant, une petite tête fière et intelligente et de longs crins d'ébène. Mais si le cavalier manquait à l'appel alors que sa place initiale était ce cheval de plus d'un mètre 80 au garrot...

"Fouillez les alentours. Il a dû se cogner à une branche basse et tomber. Il ne doit pas être très loin."

Il n'était pas cavalier, mais tout le monde savait que les branches basses étaient les terribles ennemies des cavaliers à partir du moment où ils croisaient des arbres. Et vu la taille de la monture, il s'en était certainement pris une. Parfait: il n'aurait plus qu'à cueillir le petit médecin blond.

Sherlock finit par sortir de l'autre voiture, les lèvres pincées: il n'approuvait les méthodes de son frère mais il devait avouer qu'elles étaient efficaces. Même si il aurait préféré aller rejoindre John seul plutôt que d'organiser une véritable chasse dans la campagne... Surtout que cette chasse concernait son médecin préféré.

Les hommes ratissèrent les alentours mais ne trouvèrent rien: où était le cavalier?

"Le cheval n'avait personne sur son dos lorsqu'il est passé. Réfléchit Mycroft avec son frère.

-Et rien ne tenait les rênes, personne n'aurait pu le diriger correctement sans être à califourchon sur son dos. A moins que...

-La selle est maintenue par une sangle et un collier de chasse. De cette façon, elle ne tourne pas et permet à la personne de garder son équilibre sur le cheval peut importe sa position. Oh le...

-Brillant! Sourit Sherlock. Mais il faudrait que John sache faire de la voltige pour ça et je ne l'ai jamais vu faire.

-J'ai un doute. Sortons de cette forêt."

Mycroft balança ses directives et les véhicules redémarrèrent. A la sortie, ils virent le cavalier au loin, sur sa monture noire, lancée au galop.

"Comment il a fait? S'exclama un agent. On n'a rien vu!"

John ricana, en équilibre sur ses étriers: avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à s'éloigner suffisamment pour ne pas qu'ils le retrouvent tout de suite ou qu'ils abandonnent la poursuite (quoique avec les Holmes, il faudrait qu'il soit mort pour qu'ils le laisse en paix).

Il s'approchait d'une route lorsqu'il entendit des moteurs rugir derrière lui: déjà?

"Fait chier. Accélère Minuit On a une urgence!"

L'étalon poussa un hennissement rauque puis partit comme une flèche. Un regard en arrière suffit au cavalier pour comprendre la tactique qui se mettait en place dans son dos: ils cherchaient à le cerner. A deux voiture, ça allait être difficile, mais ils pouvaient le faire s'ils poussaient Minuit au bout de ses forces. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de leur échapper.

Un véhicule le dépassa en trombe tandis que l'autre le talonnait de près. Le piège se formait déjà: ils voulaient faire vite. La berline devant lui fit alors un bruyant arrêt en dérapage de sorte à ce qu'elle soit devant le duo. John calculant mentalement la distance: moins de cinquante mètres. Il inspira un grand coup et vida son esprit.

Le monde extérieur lui sembla plus lointain, la seule chose qu'il voyait nettement était la trajectoire de Minuit : parallèle à celle du tas de ferraille en face de lui. Il sentait les mouvements de son cheval, qu'il accompagnait sans difficulté, n'entendait que le martellement de ses sabots sur le sol ainsi que son propre cœur. Il oubliait la voiture, les bruits des moteurs, les cris des hommes qui lui hurlaient de s'arrêter, ne voyait pas les hommes dans la berline stoppée se protéger le visage en voyant la bête débouler sur eux, pas plus qu'il ne reconnut un Mycroft statufié en voyant l'animal bondir au-dessus de la voiture.

Par contre, la deuxième berline pilla brusquement et termina sa course dans le capot de l'autre. Heureusement pour eux, la vitesse avait été plutôt faible, mais les dégâts étaient là, et ils avaient encore échoué.

"Le malade! Cria un conducteur. Jamais vu çà! Un cheval qui arrive à passer au-dessus d'une berline sans la toucher! Incroyable!"

Les deux frères Holmes préférèrent ne pas s'attarder là-dessus: c'était la preuve de leur échec tactique. Ils devaient réussir!

Par chance, les voiture acceptèrent de redémarrer et ils reprirent la poursuite.

"Évitez de lui tirer dessus, ordonna Mycroft. Il nous le faut vivant et intact! Ne blessez pas le cheval non plus! Un étalon comme ça, on doit en prendre soin.

-A vos ordres!"

Ils tentèrent une nouvelle tactique: le forcer à continuer en ligne droite en l'encadrant et ainsi le guider jusqu'à une impasse où il serait obligé de s'arrêter.

"Monsieur. Un ravin à 800 mètres d'après nos GPS!

-Parfait, faîtes en sorte qu'il s'y dirige. Il finira bien par arrêter sa monture."

John grimaça: Minuit commençait à fatiguer de cette course folle et ces abrutis continuaient de lui coller aux basques! L'étalon trébuchait, l'obligeant à se concentrer plus lui qu'au chemin devant eux. Si bien que John ne vit le ravin que trop tard.

"Non!"

Il se jeta en arrière, pour stopper l'étalon le plus possible. Les voitures freinèrent brutalement, effrayant l'animal qui se cabra alors que son cavalier cherchait à le faire tourner presque sur ses hanches pour éviter le pire. Les sabots glissèrent. John se pencha en avant pour s'accrocher à l'encolure pour rester en selle et continuer à le pousser vers l'avant.

Sherlock retint sa respiration lorsqu'il les vit, presque au ralentit, tomber dans le vide et dévaler la pente rocheuse. Il ne s'était pas arrêté. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêté? Il aurait dû!

Mycroft sortit le premier pour s'approcher du ravin. La pente était raide et s'étendait sur une quarantaine de mètres. Les rochers saillants portaient des traces sanglantes et il vit le cheval, couché sur le flanc. Le cavalier était plus bas, portant de multiples traces écarlates qui s'élargissaient peu à peu, la tête contre une pierre, immobile. Il se passa une main sur le visage: il avait échoué sa mission: à savoir ramener le docteur Watson à son petit frère pour que ce dernier puisse cesser de déprimer à Londres. Mais il devait se reprendre: un Holmes ne se laissait jamais dominer par ses émotions.

"Une équipe médicale! Ordonna-t-il. Et appelez-moi un vétérinaire! Nous avons un cavalier et sa monture à évacuer!"

Sherlock sortit en trombe pour rejoindre le blond. Il voulait le voir! Il le devait! Son cœur se déchira lorsqu'il le vit au bas de la pente. Deux agents se précipitèrent pour l'empêcher de descendre.

"John! Appela-t-il dans l'espoir que le blond se mette à réagir. JOHN!"

Il ne bougeait pas, malgré les appels incessants du détective qui refusait de perdre espoir: il avait fait l'erreur de le quitter pendant trois ans, ensuite de s'enfuir durant près de deux mois. Il ne voulait plus s'enfuir. Il voulait juste le revoir, rester avec lui, profiter de sa présence et bien plus. Alors pourquoi le blond refusait-il de bouger? De montrer qu'il allait bien?

"Monsieur, un hélicoptère est en route!"

_Qu'il fasse vite_, prièrent intérieurement les deux frères. _On ne pourra jamais se pardonner s'il mourrait à cause de nous._

Auteur: Je sais que vous allez me détester, mais je faire le maximum pour publier la suite avant les vacances d'été. Alors rangez vos instruments de tortures et on se dit à la prochaine !


End file.
